


A Tale of Two Sisters

by emma_rose_taylor



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_rose_taylor/pseuds/emma_rose_taylor
Summary: Queenie and Tina share a heart-to-heart while discussing the noteworthy men in their lives.Set six months after the events of the first movie.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Kudos: 3





	A Tale of Two Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had an idea to write a short fanfic about the disagreement between Tina and Queenie (how being with Jacob is illegal). To be honest, I've never written from Queenie's perspective before, so I hope I did her justice. I feel like I can relate to Tina more so it's easier to write her way of thinking. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment or check out my other stories.

Queenie's POV

Who knew a simple task like buying groceries could leave a person feeling so exhausted? Perhaps it had to do with the fact that it was at least 90 degrees outside. While the No-Maj world was making progress in a variety of technological areas, there was still plenty of room for achievement. Thankfully I had an arsenal of spells at my disposal in order to solve life's minor inconveniences. Instead of bothering to open the window for a source of fresh air, I simply recited a Cooling spell. Cold air came upon me instanteously, providing much needed relief from the dangerous heat wave lingering outside our doorstep. 

With the help of my wand, I began to prepare dinner. Teenie would be home soon, and I knew she would enjoy a fresh meal. After all, Grindelwald had escaped just last week while being transferred to Europe. Teen had told me all about it. She was enraged over the whole thing, especially since she had warned Madam Picquery not to go through with the transfer. Unfortunately, it wasn't her call to make. 

A bunch of men made the decision, but failed to claim responsibility. I'm not saying it was their fault, but it doesn't hurt to consider the opinions of others, don't you agree? Anyway, Tina's been working non-stop ever since the escape occurred and hasn't yet spared a moment to stop and breathe. I hope she allows herself time to do so before it becomes too much to handle. After all, I can tell when Tina is close to her breaking point, and it's bound to be reached sooner rather than later. 

It's been six months since Newt left New York. Besides the weight of a heavy workload on her shoulders, Tina's also had other things on her mind. Things like the reasoning behind Newt Scamander's sudden engagement to Leta Lestrange and why I shouldn't be with Jacob. That last one has really thrown a wrench in our sisterly bond. Ever since our parents died, Tina's done whatever necessary to be there for me in more ways than I ever thought possible. Yet sometimes I wished she would just act like a sister instead of a mom. Anyways, Grindelwald's escape was more than enough to keep her busy and truth be told, I was somewhat glad of the distraction. I hated when we fought, especially when it came to the field of relationships. Hopefully this would all be over soon enough. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So much for wishful thinking. Despite the increasing demands of her job, Tina has made sure to keep tabs on my decision to continue seeing Jacob. In fact, it's almost as if Grindelwald's escape has encouraged her to tighten the reigns on everything I say or do. It's not that she doesn't trust me, although I'm not quite sure what the issue is. Whatever it happens to be, her attitude on my relationship with Jacob showed no sign of changing. 

"It's against the law, Queenie." Tina reminded me for what seemed like the millionth time. I resisted the urge to silence or mock my sister, knowing that she was only trying to keep me safe. Yet I couldn't help but feel as if she were taking sides with the law instead of me. I tried not to get lost in my thoughts and focus on the conversation instead. 

"You think I don't know that? Having an Auror for a sister sure does drill our community's restrictions in case you're unaware." I paused to gain my bearings. The last thing I needed was to push Tina over the edge and totally against my belief that I should be with Jacob. A deep breath helped me to calm down before continuing. 

"I know it's illegal, but I don't care. C'mon, Teenie. You and I both know that it's a silly law. Jacob's not gonna hurt me, and he won't tell anyone about the magical world. What's the harm?" I asked in a frustrated whisper. How could I get my sister to realize the importance of my relationship with Jacob? What would it take for her to understand? 

"The harm, Queenie, is that there are just too many risks involved. The law isn't in place to ruin your love life." she insisted. I rolled my eyes while releasing an annoyed huff. "Are you sure about that?" I mumbled carelessly. Meanwhile, Tina tried her best not to chastise me (no luck there). 

"Look, I know it's frustrating, but things are the way they are for a reason. It's-" Tina began before I cut her off. I had had enough of this. "The law, I know. I just thought maybe my sister would understand, especially after what happened last year." I finished coolly. I hadn't meant to hurt Tina, but she wasn't getting it. Barely a few seconds had passed before Tina threw me a dark look, one that I hadn't seen in quite a while. I had clearly crossed a line. 

"Listen, Queenie. I'm sorry the law forbids you from being with Jacob, but there is nothing I can do to change it. And don't make me seem like the bad guy here since upholding the law is my job. I want you to be happy, but I think you need to realize that this isn't the best time to be breaking the law. Of course, it's never a good time to break the law, but especially not now that Grindelwald has escaped. He hates No-Majs! Do you know what he'll do if he finds you and Jacob together?" 

Tina was becoming less and less rational by the minute. "You don't know that for sure," I responded. "Plus, I don't plan on running into the darkest wizard of all time, so I'll take my chances." Tina faced the ground in order to maintain her composure. Something powerful was stirring within her, and it seemed to be swelling. "It's not that simple, Queenie. He was disguised as MACUSA's Head Auror last year, remember? What if he takes on another form and tries to get to you because we helped put him away? You aren't safe as it is, and I don't want you to be with someone who might be used as bait to get to either one of us." I watched carefully as Tina glanced up. Her eyes portrayed an ocean of sadness as she continued on. 

"I'm doing this to protect you. And Jacob as well. I'm sorry it has to be this way. If the world were safer, perhaps we wouldn't have to hide and we could be free but we don't have that luxury. I'm sorry, I really am." A moment of silence lingered between the two of us before the woman across from me began to outstretch her hand in my direction. "Come here," she said simply. I hesitated, yet ultimately found comfort in Tina's embrace. No matter what we disagreed on, we would always be sisters; nothing could change that. 

We stayed like that for several minutes. I allowed my frustration to subside, although there was a part of me that hadn't quite given up. I knew I should drop the matter, leave it alone for the time being. Yet I couldn't resist. I had to receive an answer for the question that was nagging my conscience. "What if it were illegal for you to be with Newt? What would you do?" 

Tina stared at me blankly. It was almost as if she had no idea what I was talking about. She knew, alright. I saw the spark between her and Newt last December, and I felt her heart flutter with every smile and sideways glance he gave her. After a very weighted pause, my sister began to speak. "That's not the same," she began slowly. Her dark brown eyes bore into mine, and I couldn't feel less threatened by what was supposed to be her intimidating look. 

"Newt and I aren't... he probably doesn't even-" "Oh, he thinks about you all right." I stated firmly, finishing Tina's sentence. She tried not to look surprised despite what I had just said and merely continued on full-force. "He's engaged, Queenie." came her steely voice. It was tough as nails, much like her own demeanor. I closed part of the space between us by stepping forward. 

"You don't really believe that," I murmured gently. "I don't know what to believe." my sister admitted. She was obviously too tired to care anymore and frustrated beyond what words were capable of describing. I could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, the ones she threatened not to escape, or else. This was the side of Tina I had little experience with. I knew it existed yet had a hard time understanding because Teenie would hardly ever let herself get to this point. She always had to come off as strong, even if it meant denying her feelings. 

Sadness replaced anger as I began to sympathize with Tina. Although she may not have been aware of it, her heart-broken state caused by Newt's recent engagement led her to lash out in other areas of her life. Too bad she wasn't able to take it out on Grindelwald. Despite my change of heart towards Tina, it did little to change my situation. Only a difference in her decision-making could do that, and I sensed there was still one more opportunity left. 

"What would you do?" I asked, fairly uncertain of how Tina would respond. It wasn't the best idea to risk reviving our earlier argument, but I felt confident enough to take the risk. Perhaps Tina would finally see eye-to-eye with me, maybe even learn how to come to terms with her feelings for Newt. I watched as she stared at the ground in order to avoid my question. Surely she wouldn't pretend she hadn't heard it? 

"Teenie, what would you do?" I repeated, more confident this time. There was no way she could leave without giving a reply. After all, it was one of her 'rules'. We had to be honest with each other and foster an open line of communication as often as possible. My rule-stickler sister had no other choice but to play by her own rules. I stared pointedly as I waited for her response, ready to see what would come next. 

With a quiet solitude I secretly admired, Tina found my eyes and matched my stare full-force. Instead of indifference, however, there was a pained look in her eyes. I watched with curiosity as Tina whispered three small words, which hung in the air between us in an uncomfortable manner. "I don't know," she had said with eyes wide, and for once in my life, I was absolutely sure she meant it.


End file.
